


Better

by notmyyacht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: Edith is awakened in the wee hours following their night in the post office.





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted on tumblr "You deserve better." Hope y'all like it =D

Edith tightened her grip around Thomas’ warm form. The fire was smoldering now and there was already a chill settling into the room. Edith didn’t want to open her eyes, not this time. She wanted to stay here in Thomas’ arms forever.

And then that warm body was gone. She opened her eyes, but only slightly. Thomas had gotten up and was dragging his feet towards the fireplace. She watched him put more wood on and stoke it until there was a decent fire once more.

Her eyes slid closed again as she felt the bed dip and those arms return around her once more. She welcomed back his warmth and the peacefulness of sleep.

“You deserve better.”

Thomas said it so softly Edith barely even registered it, but it was enough to pull her back from the edge of slumber.

“So much better… but things will change…” he mumbled. “I’ll… provide…”

And then he was silent once again. Edith smiled and finally allowed sleep to take her again. Yes, things would change; they already have.


End file.
